Reborn
by Kyuu-C3
Summary: Renacer en un nuevo mundo es algo… nuevo, y podrá convertirse en un héroe o villano?, lo único seguro es que se hablara de el como una nueva leyenda, casi un dios, cerca de un un SI-Self Insert.
1. As We Fall

Varus: As We Fall

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza horrible, la luz parecía demasiada, cerré los ojos y sisee ante la molestia, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la luz y abriendo los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama de hospital, de hecho se sentía demasiado débil y había muchos cables conectados a él.

Estaba asustado, no recordaba que había pasado… no recordaba nada antes de despertar, estaba entrando en pánico, le empezó a doler la cabeza, sentía la memoria revuelta, empezaba a recordar ciertas cosas, el calor abrumador, el olor a ceniza, la sensación de no poder respirar, los pulmones ardiendo, pero también tenía otros recuerdos y eran al parecer un poco más claros, estaba en la calle caminando tranquilamente con su hermana?...

Estaba cruzando para cambiar de acera cuando vio un auto dirigirse a ellos, específicamente a su hermana, parecía que no se movía con racionalidad, movimientos erráticos, pero en el momento solo reacciono.

Empujo a su hermana y se puso en el camino y luego… nada.

El segundo juego de memorias parecían algo distantes como si fuera parte de una película, como si no fueran suyos.

Para esto, él ya se estaba retorciendo de dolor, su monitor empezó a pitar, la cabeza estaba sujeta por ambas manos. Las enfermeras llegaron corriendo, intentando ver que sucedía, al final lo sedaron, pero eso no evito que un solo monitor siguiera pitando desesperadamente.

Era el de actividad cerebral.

En su cabeza aun no terminaban las cosas, se pusieron un poco más intensas los primeros recuerdos empezaron a tener sentido. Él estaba en su habitación, su departamento, suyo, al parecer estaba limpiando sus… armas?

Cuando; inesperadamente, se escuchó la puerta crujir, la habían tirado, no reacciono porque seguido de eso estalló, aturdido, no escucho las botas en el suelo, ni sintió el golpe en la cabeza. Cuando recupero la conciencia estaba en una silla, amarrado y el departamento en llamas.

Fueron los peores cinco minutos de su vida, peleando por escapar con los brazos y piernas rotas, era solo miedo lo que sentía, miedo de sentir la muerte venir, el saber que no podía hacer nada. Al final de desmayo y solo, oscuridad.

Todo el panorama cambio cuando en la oscuridad surgieron dos flamas, ambas de color azul, pero de diferentes tonos, las dos se acercaban, se unían, cuando se hizo una, este cambio de color a un violeta intenso, se veía enfermizo, algo perturbador, poderoso.

_ROOT_

Fuera de la cabeza del chico, los doctores habían llegado y vieron desconcertados como la maquina no paraba de pitar, parecía una convulsión pero no estaban los demás síntomas, era asombroso que siguiera con vida, después, se detuvo, no había actividad, era muerte cerebral y de pronto la actividad se reanudo, normal, como un sueño. Lo único aparte del sonido de los monitores era el sollozo de la madre fuera de la habitación.

_ROOT_

Cuando volvió a despertar sintió un peso en la cama, volteando se encontró con una mujer, no parecía tener más de 40, de cabellera rubia, se notaba cansada. Cuando quiso moverse escucho a un chico cerca de la puerta.

-Kevin?...

EL chico parecía estar en sus dieciséis, se veía cansado y preocupado, pero más que nada, esperanzado.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo a él, la mujer comenzó a despertar, lo volteo a ver con los ojos como platos y se le humedecieron.

-Oh Kevin!...

Se abalanzo a mí y me dio un abrazo, fue entonces que me di cuenta de mi falta de tamaño, no recuerdo mi estatura pero creo que no era tan pequeño, la mujer me cubría por completo!

Fue entonces cuando me tense, como era?, Quien era?

Era Galio, un hombre de treinta años, fui soldado de los Estados Unidos, fui Ranger, era francotirador experto, bueno en el manejo de todo tipo de armas punzocortantes y multilingüe. Deje el ejército por una mejor oferta de… "trabajo".

Morí por una venganza de unos mafiosos.

NO

Era Tom, un chico con una vida "feliz" y ordinaria, tenía una familia nuclear, con una hermana menor, era un gran fanático del anime, veía y leía todo lo que entrara dentro de "ciencia ficción". Quería estudiar sistemas computacionales, era hábil.

Amaba a mi hermanita, como para morir por ella…

Morí por ella…

Morí…

Morimos…

Como podíamos haber-, no.

Como podía ser ambos?

Fue cuando una escena paso por mi memoria, las dos flamas.

Pero…, quienes eran ellos?

La mujer vio mi cara perdida y de inmediato se tapó la boca, se levantó, fue a la puerta y grito.

-ENFERMERA!-volteo y dijo-no te preocupes hijo ya viene el doctor…

WTF, ok, dos cosas, uno, le hablaste a la enfermera y dos, WTF!, hijo?

Voltee a ver mí cuerpo y…

Me di cuenta de que era un niño, no debería tener más de diez años. Sentí un dolor de cabeza entrante y me lleve las manos a la frente, sentí la frente vendada, sentí más y me di cuenta de que tenía toda la cabeza vendada, cuando llego la enfermera acompañada de una doctora, me pregunto.

-Hola, soy la doctora Stevens, voy a hacerte unas preguntas, si?

Asentí por qué era lo único que podía hacer, estaba empezando a captar lo que pasaba aquí.

-Bien, cómo te llamas?

Voltee a ver al chico a mi lado y dije algo vacilante.

-Kevin?

El chico solo palideció y volteo a ver a la mujer que había vuelto a mi lado, ella estaba empezando a llorar.

-Oh Kevin, sabes en que año estamos?

Negué con la cabeza y eso me llamo la atención, habremos, no, habré viajad en el tiempo, habré rencarnado, lo habré hecho en otro universo?

La doctora asintió con la cabeza y anoto algo en una libreta, luego se acercó a una enfermera y le dijo.

-Busca al doctor Strange.

Eso hiso eco en mi cabeza, ese nombre…

Oh no.

Palidecí de inmediato, si lo que creo que está pasando aquí es verdad. Estamos en serios problemas, un poco muy serios.

La doctora a verme palidecer así de pronto, me pregunto si me sentía bien, no conteste por obvias razones, estaba en shock total. Empezó a ver las maquinas a mi alrededor para saber que me pasaba.

Luego se puso peor, llego lo que me temía.

El Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange.

Me gustaría decir que con mi conocimiento y los años almacenados, la experiencia de un Ranger y todo eso me habría hecho inquebrantable, pero gano el lado joven y fanático.

Me desmaye.


	2. MILF

Descargo de responsabilidad: No me pertenece Marvel… aun, le pertenece a… la verdad no se ahora a quien pertenece. Pero no a mí, solo me pertenece Kevin. ;)

Fergie-M.I.L.F.$

Cunado recupere la conciencia, otra vez, El doctor seguía ahí, al parecer fueron solo unos momentos de inconciencia.

Tenía que conservar la calma, podía arruinar las cosas, haciendo creer a todos que quede mal, no podía hacer esto, solo tenía que aparentar.

La mujer se acercó a mí y dijo.

-Hola Kevin, me recuerdas, te acuerdas de mí?, Soy mama.

Negando con la cabeza, a ella se le humedecieron los hijos y me abrazo, la deje hacerlo, aún estaba tanteando el terreno, voltee a ver a los demás, el chico se acercó igual y hablo.

-Hola Kevin, soy tu hermano Alex, recuerdas?

Acercándose mas, me abrazo junto con la mujer, "mama". A pesar de lo que acababa de pasar, no se sentía ningún vínculo con ellos, pudiera ser porque sabía que no eran mi familia, ya había vivido mi familia dos veces y ellos no lo eran, se sentía vacío.

Que paso con el niño que habito, lo mate?, murió y lo habite después?, las reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por un pensamiento mucho más atractivo.

Que importa?

Lo importa?

Lo importante es lo que iba a hacer con esta nueva oportunidad, tenía conocimiento de este mundo, aun no sabía en qué línea de tiempo me movía, pero fuera la que fuera me tenía que preparar, si tenía suerte, estoy antes de la primera película de Iron Man, eso sería lo mejor.

Empezando a planear las cosas, devolví el abrazo, cubriendo mi rostro con las dos personas a mí alrededor. Sería muy raro que vieran a niño de ocho años sonreír de manera retorcida, e inconscientemente, haciendo brillar sus ojos de un violeta intenso.

_ROOT_

Después de aquella sesión familiar, me entere de porque estaba aquí, al parecer tenía un tumor cerebral, el doctor; que al parecer estaba empezando apenas, cree que después de despertar del coma en el que quede al momento de finalizar la operación, me dio amnesia, dijo que no era un problema en niños tan pequeños el adaptarse a nuevos recuerdos, podían cambiar su forma de ser pero eso era lo de menos, sintiéndose aliviado por no tener que saber cómo era Kevin antes, intento averiguar qué tan cerca estaba de la línea de tiempo deseada.

Cuando su "hermano" se levantó, de manera discreta metí la mano en su bolsillo y le robe el teléfono, buscando en internet, descubrí que Howard Stark aún estaba vivo, con eso, aún deben pasar como diez años para que Tony tenga la edad adecuada, con eso en mente tenía diez años para ser una potencia en batalla y si el reflejo de mis ojos cuando me emocionaba era un indicador, tenía un poder a explotar.

Luego de aquel accidental descubrimiento siguió la peor semana de mi existencia, me traían juguetes y me querían ver jugar, al parecer estaba lo suficientemente bien como para salir de la habitación, tenía que aparentar interés, después de la semana, me dieron de alta, fue recibido de manera grata.

La mujer, mi "mama", se presentó como Lily. Se comportaba como buena hasta ahora.

Como Tom, la familia "perfecta" nunca fue tan perfecta, los hijos éramos en el mejor de los casos ignorados, jamás nos golpearon pero no era una agradable familia. Bueno, el punto es que aún no confiaba en ella, el chico, mi hermano, Alex, el aun no me desagradaba, es atento y me está platicando de cómo es nuestra casa, al parecer tenía amigos, molesto.

La información fue útil, mamá es dueña de una cafetería bastante popular, trabajaba mucho y en las noches estudiaba enfermería. Mi hermano, tenía dieciséis, seguía estudiando, quería ser un genio en la robótica, se veía bastante social el chico y alegre. Uugh!...

Oh y se me olvidaba, vivíamos en el centro de Seattle, y con eso llegamos a casa.

Era una casa de dos pisos (AN. No soy bueno en descripciones. Así que es una casa bonita y azul. ).

_ROOT_

Cuando entre sentí algo familiar, como memoria muscular, sabía dónde estaba mi habitación, me dirigí a ella.

Era vagamente familiar, me senté en la cama y; extrañamente, caí dormido.

Cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que tenía recuerdos de la rutina común en la casa, también una corazonada de cómo hacer que mis ojos se encendieron, y una pequeña advertencia pero muy marcada en rojo.

 **Ten cuidado con la ira.**

Y la imagen de un oso sonriendo, eso me dejo pensando, a que se refiere con eso, como y que me dejo el mensaje, parecía un archivo que se sube lentamente…

Intente volver a dormir para probar mi teoría pero alguien toco a mi teoría pero alguien toco mi puerta.

-Amor ya está lista la cena. Tienes hambre?

Siguiendo con el juego de niño tímido, no sería bueno decirle a la medre "Hey! Tu hijo murió y su conciencia fue tomada por otras dos almas y ahora los dos somos uno en el cuerpo de tu hijo #próximamente_el_planeta_se_vera_invadido."

Ok no, así que solo asentí, no tenía que recluirme de inmediato, sospecharían, seria tal vez, incluso, sociable. Me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

Al bajar me encontré con una escena algo conmovedora, estaban poniendo la mesa casi como si fuera un cumpleaños, había un pastel, "sándwiches", y otras chucherías.

-Te preparamos esto para cuando regresaras a casa.

Sonriendo ligeramente durante la cena, disfruto lo que llamaron su platillo favorito, espaguetis.

Después de la cena fue a su habitación y se cambió, quería intentar su teoría acerca de la información, esta noche quería conocimientos de que si lo único que podía hacer era encender sus ojos, y con eso en mente se durmió.

_ROOT_

A la mañana siguiente se despertó y no sentía esa confusión adormilada, ni ganas de estar más en la cama, como si después de haberse acostado no pasara nada, como si no hubiese dormido.

Con eso, también surgieron memorias, como si se acabara de acordar de una lista de compras o de un pendiente.

 _-Geass (confianza absoluta)_

 _Al ver a los ojos a alguien inmediatamente confiaran en ti y en lo que digas (necesita forzosamente contacto visual directo), se puede romper el efecto después de quedar en inconciencia. También mejora la visión en un 50% velocidad, nitidez, y alcance._

 _-Chakra_

 _La habilidad de moldear energía física y espiritual para poder generar ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu._

' _Taijutsu-Göken/Puño Fuerte'_

 _Un estilo de lucha que se basa en causar daño externo y romper los huesos del rival._

' _Taijutsu-Jünken/Puño Suave'_

 _Un estilo de lucha que se basa en dañar órganos internos, mediante un toque introducir chakra y dañar los órganos en el área circundante, el más leve roce podría dañar gravemente._

 _-Yami (Oscuridad)_

 _Usa la imaginación…_

Se quedó pensando esto un momento, era raro lo que acababa de pasar, intentando digerirlo apareció una mejor idea, como con la primera duda existencial, ignorarla, solo aprovecha, ok no era la primera, con eso en mente se preguntó si en cinco años podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte, tendría que entrenar como loco y su familia tal vez interferiría con eso pero con un poco de persuasión de sus amados ojos no habría problema.

Con eso en mente, se alisto para un nuevo día, uno en el que comenzaría un horrible régimen de entrenamiento físico y mental, y sesiones de estudio dignas de tres súper diplomas.

Sería lo mejor que este mundo ha visto, y vería.

 **AN.** Si había dudas ( Y SE QUE LAS HAY!), explicare:

Ranger-Es un regimiento de infantería ligera del Ejército de los Estados Unidos, opera como una fuerza de élite, dentro de las fuerzas de operaciones especiales.

No usare muchas referencias… espero, pero por ejemplo, los títulos de los capítulos son canciones, el del primer capítulo fue mi inspiración para "Kevin". También sería bueno saber que en el genjutsu usare algunas canciones.

(La verdad no tenía canción que poner, así que pondré la canción que estaba escuchando mientras hacía esto. TnT No piensen mal de mí si la quieren escuchar.)

GG IZI.


	3. Mr Fear

SIAMÉS-"Mr. FEAR"

Siete años después de aquella mañana las cosas eran perfectas poco a poco empecé a mostrar interés por los libros de medicina de mamá, al notarme más abierto volví a la escuela, era molesto pero no tenía que destacar, por las noches leía todos los libros de casa y en la escuela dormía. Mis calificaciones casi no se vieron afectadas por eso, pero eran bastante promedio y debían mantenerse así, después de la escuela fui a los muelles a buscar una bodega vacía donde no fuera molestado, como básicamente después de dormir iba a los muelles tenía el conocimiento fresco (no precisamente el de la escuela).

Usando mi Geass convencía a uno de los padres de llevarme hasta los muelles y recogerme.

El primer año se concentró en ejercitar mi cuerpo para que pudiera hacer uso del chakra fue exhaustivo, pero al final se logró.

El segundo año fue control de chakra y las bases del taijutsu. Me decidí empezar con el Jüken, la idea era bastante atractiva, usaba el chakra para poder pegar objetos a mí mientras hacia las katas, al final del año ya podía caminar sobre el agua, el Jüken fue algo complicado al principio, pero con el tiempo fue teniendo familiaridad.

En el tercer año empecé a practicar, durante la siesta en la escuela me pregunte cual era mi afinidad, y vinieron dos respuestas, agua y rayo. Con eso en mente empecé a practicar, al inicio fue doloroso y los resultados eran algo catastróficos, con mucha práctica logre ser efectivo con ellos. Casi al final del año quise combinarlos para ver si podía crear algo además del elemento tormenta, y por extraño fuera al juntarlos en mi interior y liberarlos por mi boca salió una nube de color morado, después de eso decidió que lo consultaría con la almohada, la respuesta fue "Liberación de tormenta/Liberación de infección" al parecer si tenía dos nuevos elementos, Dos nuevos malditos elementos que aprender a usar, Genial.

En el cuarto año seguí practicando las habilidades ya aprendidas, y comencé a aprender genjutsu, como no tenía una mínima idea de dónde empezar y al dormir no llegaban respuestas, use a los chicos de la escuela como conejillos de indias, influía chakra en ellos, los influía en el sentido del tacto, olfato, vista y oído, era bastante entretenido, casi tenía control total sobre ellos, podía hacerlos mis marionetas personales, mi propio ejército zombi, tomar ciudades!, pero no, había planes más grandes. Aunque estaría guardando esa carta.

Ese también fue el año en que mi hermano se empezó a interesar e mí, al parecer creía que con su ayuda podía ablandarme para que fuera más amigable, lo cierto es que parecía que los otros niños les era aterrador, como un ser venenoso que en cualquier momento podía atacar. La mayoría era cierto, pero eso solo significa que me descuide y deje evidencia, comencé a usar mi Geass en los otros niños.

Eso no evito que mi hermano se siguiera acercando, no quería usar mi Geass en el ni en mamá porque hasta ahora solo han sido amables. Creo que les tengo un poco de cariño, el punto es que no usaría mi Geass en el, le seguí la corriente y pasamos tiempo juntos, pronto se dio cuenta que no me agradaba tanto las personas como los libros, y mejor estudiaba conmigo, el vio mi interés, me dijo que subiera mis notas, me ayudo, bueno, estaba ahí.

Al finalizar el año podía usar todo el tiempo el combo del chakra, era capaz de romper rocas y doblar metal con mis golpes.

En el quinto año empecé a intentar usar Yami, al parecer si tenía que usar mi imaginación, podía generar materia desde una sombra, dentro de mis mangas como un mago, tomaba mucho tiempo y concentración tan solo generar una maldita pelotita. Me di cuenta que a pesar de lo increíble que era, ya tenía demasiado en mis manos con el chakra, lo que me faltaba eran materiales, armas, con eso se me ocurrió un uso.

Con un esfuerzo inmenso y una nariz sangrando, creé una lanza, no era demasiado extensa, era simple, pero muy resistente y densa.

Practique el año entero en poder crear objetos con más facilidad y detalle, no podía generar un rifle de largo alcance, pero si un arco, y lo mejor es que no necesitaba un carcaj.

Ese año termino con que podía generar objetos con la mínima dificultad, también con que mi mamá al fin termino con sus estudios, se convirtió en enfermera y mi hermano también obtuvo un título en robótica, le ofrecieron un trabajo al otro lado del país, dijo que iría cuando pudiera solventar algunos de sus gastos ahí, no era muy importante claro, solo era viajar hasta NY a una de las empresas líderes!. Tal parece que no quería dejarnos aun, no fue una gran pelea, se quedó cuidando el café mientras mamá iba al trabajo, al final mamá decidió darle el ligar por completo, se volvió dueño, aún seguía la oferta pero parecía que se quedara otros tres años, subí mis notas por mi hermano, tal vez iría a una universidad cerca de él.

A pesar del cariño a mi familia, las cosas no habían cambiado, aun despreciaba a la gente, no tenia relaciones malas con ellos, solo no me agradaban, pero… era complicado.

El siguiente año, el sexto, me enfoque a practicar el Yami y cómo usarlo en entrenamiento de armas, reforcé el conocimiento que tenía y mi combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque tenía el taijutsu, hacia un poco más de daño que el que deseaba cuando quería bajar el nivel. Ese año también me enfoque en practicar un poco más mi repertorio de ninjutsu, el año no fue la gran cosa.

Casi note cuando pasamos al séptimo año, me di cuenta que era bastante bueno con los proyectiles, me enfoque en crear senbons y el arco hecho con Yami por el resto de este año, aun practicaba mis habilidades con chakra, pero no podía ser tan escandaloso con ellas así que lo que más practique fue el control y las reservas de chakra.

AL parecer no fui lo suficientemente discreto.

En el octavo año creí que ya era capaz de entender a lo que se refería hace mucho tiempo el mensaje de la ira, en esos siete años nunca me había enojado, una noche cuando estaba ayudando a mi hermano a cerrar el café cuando unos hombres entraron, tenían sudadera con capucha ocultando sus rostros, eran tres. Mi hermano se acercó y les dijo:

-Lo siento, ya cerramos…-se detuvo por que uno de los sujetos saco un arma y le apunto con ella.

-Cierra las persianas

-Tú niño- dijo otro sujeto- danos el dinero de la caja.

Mi hermano se puso enfrente de mí.

-Déjenlo fueran de esto, yo lo hare…- El segundo sujeto lo golpeo. Lo noqueo.

En ese momento perdí el control, había estado pensando cómo hacer que sus armas se atascaran, al no estar iluminadas por dentro podía taparlas. No podía usar mis habilidades de manera más libre por mi hermano.

Pero con eso.

Los otros sujetos no pudieron reaccionar.

De mis mangas, de sus mangas, del interior de sus cuerpos, de cada lugar oscuro en la habitación salieron púas para atravesar a los tres sujetos.

Desde el interior de ellos, como si un pez globo se hubiera inflado, salieron espinas enormes.

Salpico sangre por todos lados, los tres cayeron al suelo, reaccione al sonido de los cuerpos derrumbándose, rápidamente cerré las persianas y me encargue de limpiar, lleve los cuerpos al sótano, guarde sus armas en mi mochila, apague la luz del sótano, me encerré con ellos y me concentre durante un tiempo, cuando volví a encender la luz ya no había cuerpos.

Subí a ver a Alex e intente despertarlo, cuando abrió los ojos tardo un momento en reaccionar, cuando pudo hacerlo, casi de manera inmediata active mi Geass.

-Oye Alex estas bien? Te desmayaste de la nada, te hace falta azúcar.

El solo parpadeo cuando un tono rosado pasó por sus ojos antes de asentir.

-Sí, debería comer una dona. Anda, vamos a casa, agarra tu mochila.

Al día siguiente supe lo que había pasado conmigo.

 _IRA_

 _Pierdes la racionalidad, tu ira escala en niveles de violencia extrema, obtienes una personalidad corroída por los instintos animales, llegando no solo a ser feroz en batalla, sino también cada vez más peligroso para tus amigos y aliados._

 _También puedes hacer que las personas cerca de ti se sientan agresivas, enojadas llevándolas a la ira sin sentido._

Con eso en mente la única solución que se le ocurrió fue meditar, eso lo ayudaría a controlarse más.

Así paso el siguiente mes, entrenando, meditando y en la escuela.

_ROOT_

Una noche, desperté de la nada, voltee a ver el reloj y eran las dos de la mañana. Con un mal presentimiento, encendí mis ojos, haciéndolos brillar en la oscuridad, me moví fura de mi cama y susurre.

 **Ninpou-Kagegakure no jutsu (Arte ninja-Técnica de ocultación en la sombra)**

Con eso me sumergí en la pared y me hice indetectable, me deslice escaleras abajo para encontrar unos hombres subiendo por ellas a las habitaciones, de hecho había dos de ellas abiertas, con un terror total se acercó lo más rápido que podía.

Se detuvo cuando escucho dos disparos, fueron casi sincronizados para escucharse al mismo tiempo, reacciono cuando uno de los hombres se acercó a él. Sin saberlo se había salido del jutsu.

De inmediato lo invadió una rabia incontrolable, inconscientemente se generó una máscara blanca, se podía distinguir una sonrisa enferma de esta y los ojos de la misma de volvieron rojo brillante.

Se dio la vuelta, tomo el brazo del hombre y lo arranco, uno volteo a ver la escena, asustado disparo, el joven besrserker los recibió y de un parpadeo le arranco la cabeza al hombre que había disparado, estaba sobre sus hombros, hizo aparecer una lanza de un obscuro absoluto.

Después de eso solo se escucharon gorjeos y cuerpos cayendo, en la parte de abajo el líder del grupo pidió apoyo; afuera, de dos camionetas estilo militar salieron hombres armados.

Durante media hora se escucharon disparos, sonidos de carne siendo cortada y cuerpos desplomándose, cuando el último de los cuerpos cayo, se escuchó un rugido frustrado, aún no había terminado, aun tenia ira contenida, pero el cuerpo se estaba resistiendo. El ser aun insatisfecho junto las manos.

 **Shakuton-Reddoendo (Elemento Quemar-Fin Rojo)**

Una honda de calor incinero con todos los siguientes dos kilómetros, parecía desolado, no había nada, solo cenizas, en el centro de todo, un chico cayo de rodillas, de su rostro se iba desmoronando una máscara. Estaba llorando, siguió así hasta que empezó a escuchar las sirenas, con dificultad se levantó y junto sus manos a pesar de lo cansado que estaba.

Su sombra se hizo más grande y pronto se formó un círculo negro debajo de él, se fue sumergiendo hasta que desapareció, el círculo se cerró y no había rastros de vida por la zona.

_ROOT_

Cerca de los muelles en un almacén un chico apareció de las sombras, aun sollozando, se quedó en rodillas hasta que se escuchó a un honre gritar.

-Hey, hay alguien ahí?, sal o llamare a la policía.

El chico solo dio un grito y agito la mano en su dirección, seguido de eso se escuchó el cuerpo caer al suelo.

"Si hubiera sido más cuidadoso, si no hubiera sido tan tonto seguirían con vida, fue Hydra, ellos me vieron, pudieron haber sido SHIELD, ellos me vieron, ellos!, esos malditos, esos… Humanos!"

Después de eso se levantó con los ojos brillando en la oscuridad, sin darse cuenta, en el dorso de su mano se formó la misma marca que había visto cuando recibió la advertencia de la IRA.

Tomo su mochila, la había guardad aquí porque no podía tener una mochila con armas en la casa, así que la había traído aquí, también tenía efectivo, de lo que había guardado durante unos años. Con eso salió del almacén, pasando por encima del cuerpo en la puerta.

Recordaba la dirección de uno de los chicos de mi escuela, fui a su casa, todavía era muy noche, me abrió un señor, active mi Geass y el de manera instantánea sonrió.

-Hola, pasa.

-Hola, soy amigo de Sam, vine a dormir a su casa, ver películas y cosas adolecentes.-Dije, me di cuenta que cuando decía algo, la gente lo creía como una verdad absoluta, y se aferraba a ello.

-Claro, pasa, deja le hablo.

El señor subió, me quede en la sala viendo, al parecer era padre soltero, viudo. Se escucharon los pasos en las escaleras, algo apresurados, me saludo la vista de un chico mayor que al verme se le ilumino el rostro, ya había usado mi Geass en el y aun no se había ido el efecto. Era un año mayor que yo, era el típico chico deportivo, fanático, pero creo que lo rompí, últimamente se me acerco más, hasta me dio su dirección, fue por eso que vine, era la única lo suficientemente alejada de la destrucción que recordaba.

-Kevin!, Hola viniste.

-Sí, me invitaste a dormir hoy.

-Lo hice?, oh dios lo hice, si claro, emm, solo déjame subir a arreglar el cuarto.

-Claro, puedo mientras subir a bañarme?, ah también tienes un cambio de ropa?

-Oh… si!, digo, si claro, lo disco y te lo dejo listo.

Oh no, Thor mío, por qué?!, se sonrojo, ojala no sea lo que creo que es. Tengo suficiente como para agregar un enamorado, no tengo problema con que sea chico, solo que, no, no es mi tipo, creo, Agggg, no me importa, has como si fueras ciego, solo concéntrate, baño primero.

-Eh… gracias.

Subí por las escaleras, entre en el baño, me di una ducha, me quede un rato más en el agua fría, me dolía el hecho de que ya no estaban, eran lo que evitaba, el desprecio por la humanidad, notando un ligero aumento en la presión y el inicio del enojo me calme, ya no había nada que me detuviera, podía empezar el derramamiento, no tenía que proteger a nadie ya.

Al salir de la ducha encontré el cambio de ropa fuera de la regadera. Cuando salí del baño me dirigí al cuarto de Sam.

En el camino escuche gente hablando abajo, me asome y encontré algo que me helo, era Coulson, estaba hablando con el padre de Sam, estaba a punto de irme cuando Coulson me noto, maldición!, como me encontraron tan rápido, ok es SHIELD, iban a venir pronto, podía escapar, pero no creo que viniera solo y aparte, a Fury le molestaría perderlo, le molestaría mucho, podía usar mi Geass, pero podían darse cuenta del comportamiento, eran espías.

Coulson se levantó y por un momento me tense.

-Hola Kevin, soy de la policía, surgió algo. Quisieras sentarte.

 **AN:** Wo, sorry por ser tan lento, la verdad es que se me paso el tiempo, creo que leer me absorbió mucho, también está el hecho de que tenía que pasar esto a computadora cada vez que podía, normalmente lo hago en papel primero, luego veo fallas ortográficas y así, la verdad es que ahora paso más tiempo leyendo que pensando en la historia, pero la voy a seguir es como súper wooooo. Por cierto en verdad me gusta que les güiste la historia, es muuuy emociónate hacer esto, y acerca de una pregunta. No, Kevin no tendrá las habilidades de los otros personajes, me acuerdo de una historia así y ciento que le estaría robando las ideas, aparte de que no le veo la utilidad… no sé, tal vez en un futuro lo haga tan fuerte que pueda torturar a Thor con rayos… Kyaaaa, dios lo hare.

Prometo hacer muuuuchos capítulos aunque sea lento. Adoro ver los Reviews es emocionante.

GG IZI NOOBS 3


	4. BoodWater

**Grandson-Blood/Water**

Ok, podía hacer esto, solo tenía que seguirle la corriente, lo mire desconcertado antes de asentir, baja las escaleras aun con la toalla entre mis manos, podía usarla para generar sombra y cubrir mis manos mientras usaba genjutsu.

Tenía que conseguir información, no sabía si tenía un micrófono, si se interrumpía seguro llagaban más personas, tendría que escapar. Comencé a tararear una canción de manera distraída mientras bajaba las escaleras, con cada escalón añadía chakra al sonido, cuando termine de bajar las escaleras y supe que todos me habían escuchado forme un sello de mano.

El agente Coulson fue rápido en reaccionar, sacó su arma y me apunto, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más active la técnica.

 **-Magen: Wonderland (Ilusión Demoniaca)**

Con eso, todos se relajaron y sonrieron de manera boba, mantuve el chakra fluyendo. Coulson guardo el arma y se puso a platicar con el padre de Sam.

Subí por mis cosas, al parecer tenía que moverme rápido, cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Sam en "pijama", nótese el sarcasmo, el chico solo tenía los pantalones de esta, y estoy seguro de que lo había visto con camisa, sin querer lidiar con eso lo metí en un genjutsu dejándolo dormido. Tome un poco de ropa, la metí en mi mochila y Salí. No podía irme así de fácil, seguramente habría gente fuera, tampoco tenía como moverme, no podía escapar de ellos.

No podía usar mucho tiempo las sombras, además de que ya estaba saliendo el sol, como podía irme?!, tenía que mezclarme,… cambiar mi apariencia…

Quería abofetearme por ser tan tonto, en vez de eso, abofetee a Sam. Henge, con él podía cambiar, mezclarme. Primero tenía que salir.

 **-Ninpou: Kagegakure no jutsu**

Me hundí en la sombra más cercana y Salí de la casa, me fije que fuera de ella había dos camionetas negras, sin querer arriesgarme me aleje.

Surgí en un callejón a 6 manzanas de donde estaba, use henge para cambiar, me transforme en un sujeto de tez morena, cabello largo, camisa y jeans (Iruka con ropa normal).

Tenía que buscar un lugar donde esconderme, y lugar que tenía planeado estaba algo lejos.

Próxima parada Kamar-Taj, Nepal.

_ROOT_

Fury era el director de SHIELD, y como director, quería estar pendiente de todo, acababan de terminar con el problema Stark, al parecer creyó que sería lo mejor revelarse al público como "Iron Man". Eso le trajo un dolor de cabeza, solo aumento cuando un agente le trajo un reporte acerca de una cámara de seguridad con algo perturbador.

Tenía que verlo para creer lo que decía el agente. Era una cámara de seguridad del gobierno, estaba en un poste de luz, todo parecía normal en la calle, había una cafetería cerrando, cuando tres sujetos se acercaron a ella, entraron, no se tenía todo el panorama pero se veía que uno saco un arma y le apunto a la gente dentro, no se vio lo interesante hasta que de pronto el único sujeto que podían ver estallo, le salieron púas, como un alfiletero, cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre y viseras. Después se acercó un chico, era un adolecente no mayor de 17, no se veía claramente pero era alto, atlético, tenía el cabello de un color negro intenso, estaba algo largo y amarrado en una media coleta.

El simplemente recogió el cuerpo que se veía, sin esfuerzo, se asomó por la ventana y reviso por testigos, menos mal no habían, se movió fuera del campo de visión, cuando regreso se puso a limpiar las ventanas, luego cerro las persianas. Después de unos momentos salió con un chico parecido a él, perecía estar en sus 20, ahí término. Pidió toda la información acerca del chico, hace cuanto paso esto? Hace una semana!

Vi los datos del chico.

Kevin Gimmick, dieciséis años, estudiante promedio, vive en Seattle. Fue operado por un tumor cerebral a los ocho años, estuvo en estado de coma por tres días y despertó con amnesia. Su historial mostro búsquedas de música electrónica, textos de física avanzada, materia oscura, estrellas. También medicina, idiomas y armas de fuego pero no lo normal, el buscaba los componentes como armar y desarmar las piezas.

No tenía redes sociales, sin conexiones con otros chicos de su edad, tiene un hermano mayor.

Fury tomo una respiración profunda, al parecer el chico era reservado, cabía la posibilidad que haya sido el hermano; Alexander de llama, quien hizo eso, el quedaba más en el perfil psicológico, una persona pacifica la cual no puede controlar sus estallidos. Ambos hermanos eran sospechosos, tenía que vigilarlos desde lejos, sus mejores agentes estaban ocupados.  
Seria únicamente vigilancia.

_ROOT_

 _2 semanas después_

La vigilancia había resultado ser informativa, se descartó al hermano mayor, habían perdido de vista al menor cada vez que salía de la escuela, solo se sabía que regresaba a su casa a la hora en que los demás llegaban.

Siguieron vigilándolo hasta que una noche la comunicación se cortó, perdió a los agentes que vigilaban, mando un equipo de respuesta ante eso, también envió a Coulson, él es bueno con los niños.

El equipo de respuesta llego tarde, se dio cuenta de eso cuando vio que toda la zona circundante a la casa del chico había quedado en cenizas, creían que habían venido a acabar con el chico, solo no sabían quién. Cuando una cámara grabo al choco cerca de la casa de uno de sus compañeros Fury mando a Coulson, paso cerca de media hora cuando le dijeron que escapo, llamo a Coulson.

Llego Coulson y Fury le pidió el reporte.

-Cuando llegue a la casa me abrió el padre del chico, parecía que habían quedado en una "pijamada", dijo que se estaba bañando, que su hijo preparaba las camas, comenzó a hablar de cómo Kevin era una buena influencia para su hijo, que eran agradables los gustos de su hijo. Tal parece que no podremos usar a Romanoff para seducirlo, aunque note cierto tono violeta en los ojos del señor al hablar del chico, después de unos momentos el chico bajo a ver qué pasaba, lo note algo tenso, al presentarme comenzó a bajar las escaleras de manera lenta mientras tarareaba algo, el chico al parecer tiene más de una habilidad, comencé a prestar más atención a lo que tarareaba, se hacía cada vez más claro, después alzo una mano y dijo algo, no lo recuerdo luego de eso, solo una sensación de alegría que era embriagante, no era como las drogas. Fue después de que el equipo entrara que se rompió la sensación, no había noción del tiempo dentro de la ilusión, mande a averiguar qué fue lo que hizo. Al parecer tarareaba una canción de su historial de internet, lo que dijo con eso fue "Ilusión Demoniaca", también encontraron un cuerpo en los muelles, parecía haber sufrido lo mismo que los hombres en el video de seguridad.

Fury frunció el ceño ante eso, lo último que necesitaba era un mejorado, o un mutante genocida. El chico era peligroso, todavía tenían que averiguar si lo que tenía el chico era algo como control mental, serio molesto.

-Busca al chico, es peligroso, no pudo haber ido tan lejos, dejara un rastro, tiene que estar controlado, despedido.

-Sí señor.

Cuando Coulson salió Fury se quedó pensando, ya tenía tres problemas, un mostró verde, un cesio con armadura voladora y un mejorado de dudosa moral. Unos cuantos más y sería un grupo molesto, un grupo…

Con eso Fury se quedó pesando, tenía una idea peligrosa.

_ROOT_

 _1 año después._

Estúpida mente joven, estúpida presión, estúpidas hormonas, estaba en medio del Oriente, era un asco, extrañaba la comodidad, el clima normal y no el horno nazi en el que estaba, maldecía la mente impulsiva.

Hace unos meses recordando que en NY había una conexión con el Kamar-Taj. Fue humillante haber olvidado eso, todavía tenía el henge con el que Salí de américa, en una semana llegaría a Nepal si todo salía bien. Tenía que entrar en el templo y para eso tendría que parecer de confianza.

Vi a un chico mendigar mientras otro intentaba robar y se me ocurrió una idea e iba a necesitar un cambio de look.

(˄O˄) _Salto de Tiempo_ (˄O˄)

Kha estaba teniendo un día agradable, salió del templo para hacer unas compras cuando vio una escena extraña.

Un adolecente corriendo de unos adultos, lo raro era el chico, no parecía ser de por aquí, cabello obscuro, tez blanca pero algo bronceada, lo más llamativo eran sus ojos; que a pesar que está lejos y corriendo, parecían brillar de un color violeta, corría con algo de desesperación, los que lo perseguían parecían ser los matones locales. Se acercó para ayudar, el chico giro en un callejón, se acercó para interferir cuando algo que dijo el chico lo detuvo.

-Déjenme, no quiero que el los mate.

Los chicos

Se rieron y se acercó uno, lo golpeo en la cara, el chico cayó al suelo, se llevó la mano a la nariz, de esta salía sangre, después la mirada del chico cambio, sus ojos parecían brillar.

-Debieron hacer caso al niño.

Su voz se volvió más fría y algo profunda.

Se levantó y golpeo al chico en el rostro, dejo sangre suya en él, luego rápidamente fue por los otros, les hizo lo mismo, todos tenían una mancha roja, sangre del chico, cuando termino solo alzo las manos, las junto y dijo.

- **Katsu.**

Los matones empezaron a vomitar sangre, se veían trozos de algo, cayeron al suelo, muertos. El chico alzo la cabeza hacia el monje paralizado, el monje se sobresaltó cuando le hablaron.

-Vas a herirlo?

-Eh?, no.

El chico cambio de inmediato, parpadeo y pareció confundido por un segundo, volteo a ver el desastre y cayo de rodillas.

-Oh no, lo siento…-Comenzó a llover de manera silenciosa.

El monje estaba confundido, el chico había matado a cuatro personas, parecía ser otra persona, viendo al chico tan vulnerable, se acercó a él, intentando no pisar los cuerpos y la sangre, lo abrazo, era incomodo, el chico se aferró a él, así estuvieron hasta que dejo de llorar.

Tomando una decisión, llevo al chico con él al templo, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. Tenía que salir del callejón antes de que los viera.

El chico no parecía tener más de 12 años, se veía flaco, desnutrido, al llegar al templo tenía que hablar con el anciano para que lo ayudara.

Llego a una casa humilde y abrió, dentro fue diferente, había un lugar espacioso, las dimensiones de fuera no aplicaban dentro. Había gente en túnicas por todos lados, también había niños. Recorriendo el lugar, llevo al chico en sus brazos a un médico. En el camino se encontró con una mujer ayudando a limpiar, se acercó a ella el chico despertó e hizo contacto visual con ella.

Podría haber jurado que hubo un destello de violeta en sus ojos pero luego, nada como podría, este chico, tan bueno. Es totalmente confiable.

Sin saberlo, la mujer y el sonrieron al chico en brazos, el cual también sonreía de manera triunfal.

_ROOT_

Había funcionado, Siii!, Wooo, dios, estaba tan nervioso, nervios de acero, sí, pero igual fue un golpe de suerte.

_ROOT_ ( _Flashback)_

Había buscado un residente, busco por tres días hasta que encontró un niño, lo vio ser atacado, se acercó a ayudar pero cuando lo vio de cerca, ya estaba muerto, los hombres solo se aprovechaban de él. Triste, alzo la mano e hizo un puño, los hombres cayeron al suelo, tenían el interior licuado, una combinación de Suiton y Yami, algo que llamo "Abismo", se acercó al chico y lo reviso, muerto, lo mataron a golpes, tenía aproximadamente doce años, estaba muy dañado.

Tomo sus manos las junto con las suyas e hizo dos signos de manos.

- **Sempou: Fushi Tensei (** _ **Arte del sabio: Reencarnación del cadáver vivo**_ **)**

Empezó a escurrir la sangre de los cadáveres alrededor de él, cubrió a ambos en una cúpula, los cuerpos se hacían polvo, todo los líquidos se iban, cuando termino, la cúpula se comenzó a quebrar, cuando se rompió por completo y los fragmentos caían al suelo, los lugares habían cambiado, en lugar de que estuviera vivo y sujetando las manos del niño, era aleves.

El niño se levantó y se sacudió los restos de la cúpula de la ropa, vio el cuerpo su lado, junto las palmas y se hizo un círculo negro debajo de él, se hundió y luego se cerró.

Se fue del lugar antes de que alguien lo viera. Iba con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos resplandecientes.

 _(Fin del Flashback)_

Todavía tenía mi viejo cuerpo, podría ser útil, ya sea volver a él o usarlo para fingir mi muerte.

Me baje de los brazos del monje y le sonreí a la mujer. Al anciano.

-Hola, vine por refugio y a aprender.

-Claro muchacho, acompáñame, te enseñare personalmente.

Con eso cumplí parte de mi objetivo, y no hubo derramamiento de sangre… bueno, solo un poco.

 **AN: Dios! Saben la flojera que he tenido, es como aggggggg, y aparte escuela, la neta subo el capítulo x q me siento especial cuando veo q hay gente que aun da fav., no es el fin se subirá lente pero se subirá, no me gusta cuando la gente deja sus historias, será lento porque no hay como … no se, no tengo la palabra.**

 **Bueno seguire subiendo y en verdad siento un agsfdaydsjk bn bonito cuando hacen reviews.**

 **X cierto, como titulo de los capítulos serán canciones que me gustan tipo para que me conozcan y esas madres, bueno, pos bye.**


End file.
